You're My Mirage
by blackwhite1214
Summary: "Kau, Fatamorgana dalam hidupku!"- Kim Jongin "maafkan aku, aku harus pergi. saranghae." - Do Kyungsoo. Fatamorgana, merupakan suatu ilusi optik. dalam kehidupan diartikan sebagai, sesuatu yang bisa dilihat, dan tidak akan pernah bisa digapai. untuk Kim Jongin, Fatamorgana ialah Do Kyungsoo. Pairing Kaisoo! GS! Two Shoot.
1. Just You, and Me

Title : You're My Mirage

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Length : Just Two Shoot...

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst.

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Others Cast : You will find them by yourself in this story. They are not true. And they are made by myself.

Summary: "Kau, Fatamorgana dalam hidupku!"- Kim Jongin "maafkan aku, aku harus pergi. saranghae." - Do Kyungsoo. Fatamorgana, sesuatu yang bisa dilihat, dan tidak akan pernah bisa digapai. Pairing Kaisoo! GS! Two Shoot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, ALUR DIPAKSAKAN, MOMENT JUGA DI PAKSAKAN.**

**.**

**.**

ALUR DAN CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA, AKU, DEBAY!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_kamu bidadari yang sangat cantik._

_Kau, yang takkan pernah bisa aku gapai._

_Kau, yang takkan pernah aku miliki._

_-_You're My Mirage-

* * *

Sudah dari pagi tadi. Bukan! tepatnya dini hari tadi. Gadis cantik berperawakan mungil itu mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Tidak ada yang bisa dan boleh masuk ke dalamnya. Keluarganya hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada putri tunggal mereka. Mereka juga hanya bisa berdo'a agar yang di dalam tidak melakukan hal yang nekad juga konyol, nantinya.

"sungguh, kau jahat _oppa_… hiks. hiks." gadis itu menangis? Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua kaki jenjangnya yang ia lipat di atas kasurnya. Isakan demi isakan belum berhenti sedikit 'pun sejak jam 4 dini hari tadi.

"kanapa baru sekarang kau bilang padaku, eoh?" ujar gadis itu, matanya bengkak, warna kulit wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kedua matanya memandang kosong pada televisi yang tersimpan tepat di hadapan kasurnya.

"_Kyungsoo-ya, eomma mohon. Keluarlah sebentar._" Gadis itu –Kyungsoo tak acuh dengan bujukan _eomma_ 'nya. Tidak ada gerakan berarti yang ditunjukan tubuh Kyungsoo. Otaknya sudah terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk memikirkan perutnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia melupakan satu fakta… bahwa penyakit Maag yang dimilikinya sudah kronis dan akan mudah sekali kambuh.

Kini sudah lebih dari 10 jam Kyungsoo mendekam di kamarnya. Belum ada satu orang pun yang berhasil memasuki pintu kamar bernuansa _soft green_ itu.

Kyungsoo belum sarapan, makan siang, bahkan mandi saja belum. Sekarang, Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat kacau. Sungguh, ia butuh seseorang disampingnya, sekarang! Tapi bukan _eomma_ atau _appa_ 'nya yang terlalu dan selalu disibukkan oleh berbagai pekerjaan. Tetapi ia butuh seseorang yang siap meminjamkan telinga dan bahunya untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bersandar lemah pada pintu lemari yang berada di satu ruangan sendiri. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam _smartphone_ miliknya, erat. Sepertinya ia baru saja menghubungi seseorang yang saat ini, benar-benar ia butuhkan.

"Kyung _noona_. Bukalah, ini aku, Jongin." ucap suara seorang namja dari luar kamarnya. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bengkaknya beberapa kali. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan gerakan yang berarti. Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang sekarang terasa lemas itu ia paksakan melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan lemas pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kaca dan juga tertutupi oleh tirai tebal berwarna senada dengan cat temboknya. _soft green_.

Jemarinya bergerak lemah di atas layar _smartphone_ nya. '_apa kau sendirian?_' Kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Jongin.

"bukalah, rumah ini sepi. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ mu tidak ada di rumah." Ucap Jongin. Ia menjawab pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan tadi.

Perlahan Kyungsoo sedikit menyibakkan tirai yang menutupi knop pintu kamarnya. Tubuh mungilnya ia sembunyikan di balik gorden yang masih menutupi sebagian pintu kamarnya.

Jongin memutar knop itu setelah mendapatkan kode diperbolehkan-masuk oleh si pemilik kamar. Sepasang mata elang milik Jongin menyapu setiap sudut ruangan yang sudah tidak berbentuk, setidaknya itu pendapat Jongin.

"kau terlihat sangat kacau, _noona_…" Jongin mengusap lembut sebelah pipi Kyungsoo yang terasa lengket ditangan, karena bekas air mata.

"…" Kyungsoo diam, tidak merespon sama sekali. Matanya menatap lurus tepat pada kedua manik tajam milik Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, lalu bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Ini lebih mirip… senyum perihatin. "ada apa, _noona_?" kini Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tepat pada kedua manik indah milik Kyungsoo.

"boleh kah… kkamjong-ah. hiks. pinjami aku telinga dan bahu mu. hiks. _jaebal_…" Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Isakan demi isakan kembali keluar sari bibirnya yang terlihat pucat itu.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Mencoba menenagkan Kyungsoo-nya, _noona_ kesayangannya, orang yang ia cintai… sungguh, hatinya perih ketika melihat Kyungsoo menangisi _namja_ lain berjam-jam. Toh, belum tentu juga namja itu memikirkan Kyungsoo. sedangkan Jongin? Kim Jongin yang selalu ada buat Kyungsoo dari kecil. Kim Jongin yang selalu menerima semua kekurangan Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin yang selalu menyayangi Kyungsoo dengan tulus. Dia hanya Kyungsoo anggap sebagai TEMAN. Lebih kah? Ya, sebagai SAHABAT. Apa bisa lebih lagi? Oke, Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin hanya sebagai _DONGSAENG_nya. Tidak lebih.

"aku benci Joonmyeon _oppa_, Jongin… hiks. dia- dia lebih memilih Yixing _Jie_ 'nya. hiks. kau tahu Jongin, sakit rasanya- hiks. jika kau tahu ternyata orang yang kau sukai itu lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang kamu sendiri…" Ujar Kyungsoo lirih, wajahnya ia benamkan pada dada bidang milik Jongin. tangan Jongin bergerak mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo. ingin rasanya ia menangis mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo tadi.

"_aku tahu itu. aku lebih tahu itu, noona. Dan kau yang membuat aku merasakannya._" Lirih Jongin dalam hati. Matanya ia pejamkan, ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh kencang.

"lihat aku, _noona_." Jongin menangkub kedua pipi Kyungsoo. memposisikannya agar kedua manik indah itu menatap matanya.

"jangan sekali lagi menangisi _namja_ brengsek seperti dia. Aku sudah tahu dari awal, ia tidak mencintaimu tulus." Kedua ibu jari Jongin menghapus jejak air mata yag tercipta di kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"…" Kyungsoo diam, nafasnya yang tadi memburu sudah terdengar teratur sekarang.

"kau harus terlihat kuat di depannya, itu cara agar ia merasa kehilangan sosok mu, _noona_. Buat dia menyesal. Kalau kau menangis terus menerus seperti ini, dia akan semakin bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia tidak akan merasa menyesal." Nasihat Jongin diakhiri dengan sebuak kecupan hangat pada bibir Kyungsoo. oh ayolah, ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan. Mereka biasa mengecup bahkan mencium bibir satu sama lain. itu kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil untuk menenangkan satu sama lain, dan itu berhasil dan berlangsung sampai sekarang.

"kumohon, jangan menangis lagi." Jongin beralih mengecup kedua mata Kyungsoo. "minum obat, lalu kita makan yang banyak. Aku tahu kau belum sarapan, apa lagi makan siang. Ingat _noona_, maag mu itu sudah kronis. Makan lah yang teratur, jangan seperti ini, kau akan sakit nantinya…" jemari bergaris tegas itu mengusap lembut pipi putih Kyungsoo.

"cuci wajah mu, lalu kita makan. Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu untuk mu." bibir Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipis, manis. Kyungsoo mengiyakan ajakan Jongin dengan anggukan kecilnya.

"aku tunggu di ruang makan, ne?"

"_Gajima_ Kkamjong-ah, temani aku, _Jaebal_…"

* * *

_Aku sadar, kau bukanlah untukku._

_Tapi berjanjilah, jangan kau pergi dari pandanganku._

_Sungguh, aku membutuhkanmu._

-You're My Mirage-

* * *

"makanlah yang banyak, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Jongin memberikan delapan jenis lauk untuk Kyungsoo siang ini.

"kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Bibir memamerkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"tentu saja. Tapi nasi itu _Chef_ Yoona yang membuatnya..." jawab Jongin sambil memegangkan sendok ke tangan berjari lentik milik Kyungsoo.

"kau belum bisa juga?" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menurutnya lucu.

"selalu gagal _noona_. Kalau tidak kebanyakan air, ya kekurangan air." keluh Jongin. "ayo makan!"

"aku tidak mau!" Kyungsoo meletakkan sendok yang ia genggam tadi.

"a?" Jongin memposisikan sendoknya yang sudah terisi nasi di depan mulut Kyungsoo. "_Jaebal_, cepat buka mulut mu itu!"

"kau juga harus makan!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada manjanya. Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"yeay! Satu suap!" girang Jongin setelah nasi itu berhasil masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. "enak bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil rahangnya bergerak pelan, mengunyah dan membiarkan rasa masakan khas seorang Kim Jongin melekat pada lidahnya. "setelah ini… tolong bawa aku keluar. _Jaebal_!" mohon Kyungsoo setelah menelan hasil kunyahan gigi-gigi 'nya itu.

"memangnya kau ingin kemana, _noona_?" tanya Jongin yang kembali menyuapi sesendok nasi ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"ke Namsan Tower, boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo yang meminta persetujuan dari Jongin.

"aish… _Shireo_! Aku yakin kau akan menangis disana. Kau akan teringat dengan _namja_ itu!" Jongin meletakkan kasar sumpit yang tadi ia pegang. Ia menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia kesal.

"_mian_…" lirih Kyungsoo, wajahnya ia tundukkan. Baru saja ia merasa lebih baik, tapi ia langsung mendapatkan ucapan yang terdengar keras dari Jongin.

"_hey_… maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat _noona_ kembali menangis!" Jongin mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup bibir itu lembut.

"aku hanya tak suka melihat _noona_ terlarut dalam suasana yang benar-benar tidak berarti seperti ini. Kau akan hanya membuang waktumu untuk menangis disana. Dan aku tidak akan suka jika melihat_ noona_ cantik ku ini menangis." Jongin mengusap kedua pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo berkedip lucu ketika mendengar penuturan figur _dongsaeng_ sekaligus _oppa _'nya itu. "jangan lupakan _noona _kandungmu di Jepang. Dia juga cantik! Kau berlebihan Kim Jongin!"

Jongin terkekeh kecil, "makan lah… setelah itu aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Bujuk Jongin dengan lembutnya.

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, "_shireo_. Aku mau pergi sekarang." Rengek Kyungsoo manja. Jongin terkekeh geli mendengar rengekan Kyungsoo tadi.

"_eobseo_! Makan dulu, _noona_ akan sakit kalau _noona_ belum makan." Jawab Jongin, sebelah tangannya mencubit gemas hidung Kyungsoo yang lebih mancung dibanding miliknya.

Kyungsoo mem_pout_kan bibirnya lucu, "baiklah, akan aku suapi _noona_!" ujar Jongin di iringi dengan senyuman tipis Kyungsoo yang tak tampak pada bibirnya.

"beri tahu aku, kemana kita akan pergi…" suara Kyungsoo sedikit terdengar tidak jelas, bibirnya terus mengunyak nasi dan lauk yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Bibir Jongin terangkat, menampakkan senyuman simpul miliknya, "lihat saja nanti, aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya." Jawab Jongin yang kembali menyuapi sesendok nasi untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, mengerti. "jauh 'kah?" tanya nya lagi.

Jongin mengangguk, "tapi kau tidak usak membawa baju ganti!"

"ahh. _Arraseo_." Kyungsoo mencubit gemas hidung Jongin yang kurang mancung itu.

* * *

_Andai aku bisa meraihnya, maka aku akan memeluknya._

_Andai aku bisa memilikinya, maka aku akan menjaganya._

_Sepenuh hatiku._

-You're My Mirage-

* * *

"YAK! Kim Jongin! apa maksud mu membawaku kemari? Kau ingin aku menjadi pajangan cantik nan menggoda di ruangan mu yang membuatku mengantuk itu?" pekik Kyungsoo memekakan puluhan pasang telinga yang sedang ada di dan sekitar _lobby_ milik gedung kantor milik keluarga Kim.

"diamlah _noona_!" bisik Jongin perlahan dan penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal pada Jongin, "kau sendiri yang membuatku kesal, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin terkekeh kecil menlihat sikap _noona_ nya yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. "kajja, kita ke lantai paling atas!" ajak Jongin yang langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"_MWO_? Kau ingin mengajak ku bunuh diri, eoh?"

"anni, kita akan pergi." Jawab Jongin ambigu. "tenanglah _noona,_ aku tidak akan membuatmu mati!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega setelahnya, dua pasang kaki berbeda ukuran itu beriringan memasuki salah satu lift kosong disana, Jongin menekan tombol lantai tertinggi milik gedung itu, lantai 24.

"_mwoya_, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, rambutnya yang tergerai bebas terlihat berantakan ketika tertiup angin kencang yang dihasilkan dari putaran mesin itu. "kau akan mengajakku kemana dengan _helicopter_ ini, Kkamjong-ah!" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari _namja_ yang berdiri disampingnya.

"ke suatu tempat. Dimana hanya ada aku dan _noona_." Jawab Jongin dengan sedikit teriak. Sungguh, suara mesin itu menyebabkan dirinya susah untuk mengobrol.

"kau berbicara apa? Aku tidak mendengar suaramu!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"_Kajja_, kita masuk!" Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam _helicopter_ pribadinya.

* * *

_Sejuk hati ini ketika melihat senyum mu._

_Berada disampingmu, aku tahu itu mustahil._

_Tapi jika hanya berharap, aku tidak salah bukan?_

_-_You're My Mirage-

* * *

Kyungsoo berlari kesana kemari, memutari padang bunga _chammomile_ yang sangat luas itu, "aaaa… Do Kyungsoo bebas!" teriak Kyungsoo diiringi dengan senyuman manis dari bibirnya.

"kau senang _noona_?" tanya Jongin yang berdiri kurang lebih dua meter di belakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang membawa aroma khas bunga _chammomile_ menyapa tubuh mungilnya. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil, menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang menuntut pernyataannya.

"aku senang jika kau suka…"

"ah… Kkamjong-ah. sebenarnya padang bunga ini milik siapa? Apa tidak apa jika kita bermain disini?" Kyungsoo berjongkok, jemari lentiknya menyentuh kelopak salah satu bunga disana.

"padang ini, pulau ini, milik ku. disini, hanya ada aku dan _noona_." Jawab Jongin dengan sangat percaya dirinya.

"hah. _Mwoya_? Itu tidak mungkin Kim Jongin !" Kyungsoo mengelak pernyataan Jongin tadi. Jongin terkekeh kecil melihat Kyungsoo.

"ya… memang tidak mungkin, jika di pulau ini hanya ada _noona_ dan aku. tapi pulau ini benar-benar milik ku." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya, memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri disamping Kyungsoo.

"aku butuh Bukti!" ujar Kyungsoo.

"aish… _Kajja_!" Jongin menarik sebelah tangan Kyungsoo. mengajaknya berlari bersama, keluar dari padang bunga _chammomile _yang luas itu.

"_eodi_? Mana buktinya?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya pada Jongin yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di samping Kyungsoo.

"_noona_ tanyakan saja pada orang-orang disini." Jawab Jongin dengan pede-nya. Kyungsoo berdecih kecil.

"permisi, boleh aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo menyapa seorang ahjumma yang baru saja lewat di depan mereka.

"ne?"

"apa _ahjumma_ tahu, siapa yang punya pulau ini?" tanya Kyungsoo _to the point_.

"ahh… aku dengar dia anak dari Kim Jong Shik, Pengusaha Ponsel yang terkenal itu. uh, aku kurang ingat namanya. Kim Jong. Jong Lim. Eh? Jong…" Ahjumma itu terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihatnya, ia cukup bangga dengan dirinya.

"ahh, apa maksud _ahjumma_ Kim Jong In?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"ya ya, itu maksudku, Kim Jong In. memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya _Ahjumma_ itu.

"ahh, _anniyo_. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu _ahjumma_." Setelahnya, Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Jongin pergi dari tempatnya bertanya tadi.

* * *

_Aku senang jika aku ini berharga untuk mu._

_Aku senang jika kau membutuhkan ku._

_Aku juga akan senang jika kau bisa menjadi milik ku._

_Sekali lagi, aku tahu diri. itu tidak mungkin!_

-You're My Mirage-

* * *

"aku masih tidak percaya. Kalau memang kau pemilik pulau ini, kenapa dia biasa saja ketika melihatmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. ia terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menyusuri pantai dengan pasir yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak kaki Kyungsoo.

"itu… karena aku baru pertama kali ini kemari, ke pulau ku sendiri." Jawab Jongin. sebelah tangan Jongin menggandeng erat tangan Kyungsoo.

"mungkin… aku butuh bukti yang lebih akurat dari pada bukti 'apa kata orang' itu." ujar Kyungsoo.

"eum… kau ingin aku mamberi pulai ini dengan nama apa? katakan saja padaku. Maka besok kau akan mendengar berita tentang pulau ini di Seoul." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Sebelah tangan Jongin yang lain, menjatuhkan _highheels_ Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"eh?"

"katakan saja… _noona_ ingin bukti, bukan?" desak Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memberi nama untuk Pulaunya.

"eumm… apa ya? bagaimana kalau Kaido? _Eotte_?" Kyungsoo manatap Jongin yang terlihat sedang berfikir.

"aku pikir itu tidak buruk." Jongin mengangguk-angguk kecil. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Mengetikkan suatu pesan disana.

"_Kajja_, kita ke hotel. Kita bermalam dulu disini." Jongin kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya mengambil highheels Kyungsoo.

"apa tidak bisa kita pulang saja?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"cuaca di Seoul sedang kurang baik malam ini. Berbahaya jika kita pulang sekarang." Jelas Jongin.

"kau… kembali lah duluan…" Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Jongin. "bersihkan dirimu." Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pipi Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya, ia tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kelembutan disetiap sentuhan noonanya itu.

"biarkan aku waktu untuk sendiri…" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan sebelah tangannya di atas pundak tegap Jongin. "bolah kah?"

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo, "tentu saja. Tapi ingat, jangan berbuat sesuatu yang konyol." Saran Jongin yang sebenarnya merasa khawatir kepada Kyungsoo. tapi Jongin juga mengerti, Kyungsoo benar-benar butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"_arraseo_… mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan orang sepertimu, Jongin… kau terlalu berharga untuk ditinggalkan seorang diri." seperti biasa. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin, bermaksud untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Jongin terhadap dirinya.

"aku akan cepat kembali. _Noona_ tunggu di atas perahu layar disana? _Arrachi_?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "jangan menangis, _ne_?" Kyugsoo kemabli menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo, "Pay pay, _noona_!" Jongin berlari kecil menjauh dari Kyungsoo, sebelah tangannya ia lambaikan kepada Kyungsoo

.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas perahu layar, seperti keinginan Jongin tadi. Sungguh ia sudah tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia sakit, ia membiarkan tubuh kecilnya yang hanya dilapisi dengan kemeja tipis itu diterpa angin malam khas pantai yang terasa sangat dingin itu.

"kenapa malah Jongin yang selalu ada di sampingku saat aku seperti ini? Heum?" gumam Kyungsoo, air matanya yang tadi sempat membasahi pipinya, kini kembali mengalir lagi.

"Jongin… hiks." Kyungsoo berucap lirih disela tangisnya.

"_waeyo_, _noona_?" sahut seeorang dari belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Jongin, sejak kapan…" dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya. Ia tahu, Jongin tidak suka jika melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"aku? sudah dari tadi." Jongin melangkah naik ke atas perahu layar itu, dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"kau seperti hantu! Datang tanpa suara…" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tertawa di depan Jongin.

"kau sedang ber_acting_ ya, _noona_?" tanya Jongin dengn polosnya. Kemudian ia melepaskan mantel hitam yang dikenakannya.

"kau mau apa?"

"apa kau mau sakit, _noona_? Jika kau sakit, maka aku akan mnyalahkan diriku sendiri." Ujar Jongin, kedua tangannya memposisikan mantelnya untuk menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalut dengan kemeja tipis itu.

Kyungsoo tertunduk, matanya terasa panas, sepertinya ia akan menagis… "_mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"untuk apa? memangnnya, _noona_ punya salah denganku?" tanya Jongin.

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, "lalu, kenapa _noona_ meminta maaf?"

"entahlah, tapi aku merasa bersalah kepadamu." Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap Jongin. "apa karena aku terlalu bergantung padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo entah kepada siapa.

"tapi aku senang dijadikan tempat mu bergantung." Ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Kkamjong-ah, boleh aku memeluk mu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja. Dengan senang hati…"

Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak kecil di dalam pelukan Jongin, mencari posisi ternyaman di dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. "_Ppabbo_, kau memberikan mantelmu tapi kau sendiri hanya menggunakan kaos tipis seperti ini." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, manatap lekat tubuh Jongin dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"biarkan saja, yang penting _noona_ tidak sakit." Jongin mengusak sayang poni Kyungsoo.

"kemarilah…" Kyungsoo melebarkan mantel Jongin yang sedang dikenakannya. Mengajak Jongin untuk mengenakannya berdua.

Jongin menggeser posisi duduknya, mendekat pada Kyungsoo. "huff… hangat sekali disini!" ujar Jongin dengan senyuman konyol yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil melihatnya. "Kkamjong-ah…"

"_ne_, _noona_?"

"ahh… kau belum pernah menceritkan tentang mu, mungkin tentang pacar mu. aku tidak yakin jika seorang Kim Jongin yang tampan ini belum pernah memiliki pacar." Ujar Kyungsoo, pandangan matanya menatap lurus, memandang pantai pada malam hari, hitam.

Jongin tersenyum miris. "aku belum pernah memiliki pacar…" jawab Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

.

oke, yang ini bahanya nya pasti berantakan banget bukan?

maafkan aku jika kalian tidak mengerti.

katakan dengan jujur pada _review_ fanfic ini.

Debay selalu menerima saran dan kritik dari kalian semua...

Pay Pay...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


	2. Mirage Of My Life

Title : You're My Mirage

.

Author : blackwhite1214

Rated : T

Length : Just Two Shoot...

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst.

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Others Cast : You will find them by yourself in this story. They are not true. And they are made by myself.

Summary: "Kau, Fatamorgana dalam hidupku!"- Kim Jongin "maafkan aku, aku harus pergi. saranghae." - Do Kyungsoo. Fatamorgana, sesuatu yang bisa dilihat, dan tidak akan pernah bisa digapai. Pairing Kaisoo! GS! Two Shoot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING : TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, ALUR DIPAKSAKAN, MOMENT JUGA DI PAKSAKAN**

.

.

.

ALUR DAN CERITA INI HANYA MILIK SAYA, AKU, DEBAY!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"ahh… kau belum pernah menceritkan tentang mu, mungkin tentang pacar mu. aku tidak yakin jika seorang Kim Jongin yang tampan ini belum pernah memiliki pacar." Ujar Kyungsoo, pandangan matanya menatap lurus, memandang pantai pada malam hari, hitam._

_Jongin tersenyum miris. "aku belum pernah memiliki pacar…" jawab Jongin._

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum miris. "aku belum pernah memiliki pacar…" jawab Jongin.

"_MWO_! Kau bohong Kim Jongin!" kaget Kyungsoo.

"aku masih mengharapkan cinta pertama ku. ya… walau pun dulu ia pernah bersama orang lain." Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"lalu, sekarang?"

"sekarang… dia sudah berakhir dengannya." Senyum Jongin mulai mengembang kembali.

"dan… jangan sia-sia kan kesenpatam mu itu, kejar dia! _fighting_!" Kyungsoo menyemangati Jongin.

"ayo _noona_, kita kembali ke hotel." Ajak Jongin.

.

Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di atas ranjang hotel mereka. ya, mereka hanya memesan 1 kamar. Dan… sekali lagi, itu adalah hal biasa untuk mereka.

"Jonginnie, bagaimana dengan dia? Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaan mu padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo. matanya menatap Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jongin berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo, "entahlah, aku tidak yakin di juga suka padaku, _noona_." Jongin berucap lirih, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas paha Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin, "kau harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Ya… setidaknya, kau sudah memberitahu kepada orang itu, kalau kau mencintainya." Kyungsoo mencoba menumbuhkan keyakinan pada diri Jongin.

"awalnya, rencananya, aku ingin menyatakannya malam ini…" ujar Jongin.

"kalau begitu, katakana lah secepatnya." Bibir Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman, manis.

Jongin berbalik menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menciumnya bergantian. "kau tahu _noona_?" ucap Jongin menggantung.

"_waeyo_?"

"Kau… adalah orang itu. _saranghaeyo_, Kyungsoo _noona_."

Kyungsoo diam, benar-benar diam. Matanya manatap dalam kedua mata Jongin yang menatapnya. "Jongin… kenapa aku?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Jongin yang entah kenapa membuatnya menjadi merasa bersalah.

"aku tidak tahu. hanya saja hati ini terus ingin memiliki mu, hanya _noona_. " Jongin mengajak sebelah tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"aku senang, jika melihatmu membutuhkan ku. tapi sungguh, disini rasanya sakit jika kau menangis. Apa lagi jika kau menangisi _namja_ yang telah membuatbuat hati noona terluka." Mata Jongin terasa panas, air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya dan siap menuruni pipinya.

"Jongin…" bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

"seperti yang _noona_ katakan. Aku tak apa, jika _noona_ tidak suka kepada ku." Air mata Jongin lolos begitu saja. "yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya kepada _noona_." Jongin kembali menciumi punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin… hiks. _noona_ sayang Jongin. hiks. kau sudah seperti _saeng_ untuk ku. hiks. _mianhae_, _jeongmal mianhae_." Kyungsoo terisak. jemari lentiknya meremas kuat tangan Jongin.

Jongin diam dia tidak ingin bersikap egois kepada _noona_ tercintanya itu. ia ingin selalu tersenyum di depan Kyungsoo. namun tidak untuk kali ini, air matanya benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan. Rasa sesak di dada yang terasa begitu ngilu itu, membuatnya ingin berteriak. Jongin mengatur nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "kan sudah aku bilang, aku tidak apa _noona_!" tegas Jongin.

"tidak, aku tahu perasaanmu Kkamjong-ah. _jeongmal mianhae_." Pekik Kyungsoo. tubuhnya bergetar, ia mencoba menahan isakan yang terus lolos dari bibirnya itu.

"kumohon _noona_, jangan menangis. Kau menyakiti ku!" Jongin berucap lirih. Kepalanya ia tundukkan.

"_Jaebal uljima_, _ne_?"

* * *

_Satu alasan yang membuatku memendam perasaan ini._

_Satu perkiraan yang membuatku merasa takut._

_Satu keputusan yang membuatku terpuruk._

_Satu tindakan yang membuatku menderita._

-You're My Mirage-

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu. Dua minggu itu juga Jongin dan Kyungsoo putus hubungan. Maksudku, mereka tidak saling menghubungi satu sama lain. Jongin terseyum miris menatapi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan, yang sangat ia sayangi.

"_Jongin, keluarlah. Kita makan bersama._" Bujuk seorang wanita paruh baya dari luar kamar Jongin.

"_ne_,_ eomma_." Jawab Jongin singkat. Lalu sepasang kaki itu melangkah keluar kamar, berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga.

"akhirnya kau keluar dari sarangmu itu, Jongin!" ujar seorang _yeoja_.

Jongin tersenyum, "kau benar, _noona_. Akhirnya aku keluar." Jongin mengambil posisi duduk di samping '_noona_'nya.

"Hyein-ah, kau nasihati adikmu itu nanti. _eomma_ lelah melihatnya seperti itu." ujar nyonya Kim kepada '_noona_' yang duuduk di samping Jongin.

"_arraseo_, _eomma_." Hyein mengangguk pasti kepada eommanya.

.

"apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, heum?" tanya Hyein yang sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin diatas ranjangnya.

Jongin menggeleng kecil. "_nothing_… _nan gwaenchana_."

"dengan sikap mu yang seperti itu, kau menghancurkan karier ku, Kim Jongin!" Hyein mencubit gemas hidung Jongin yang kurang mancung itu.

"_ne_?"

"aku ini seorang Pesikolog, seorang Psikiater. Aku bisa membantu asalahmu, mencarikan mu solusi dari masalahmu. Aku, aku ini bisa menjaga semua _privacy_ semua orang yang berkonsultasi kepadaku." Ucap Hyein dengan intonasi yang cepat.

"dengan kau bersikap seperti itu, kau telah meragukan kemampuanku sebagai seorang Psikolog." Dengus Hyein sebal, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Bibir Jongin sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. "aku mencintai _noona_."

"oh, tentu. Itu harus!"

"bukan kau! Tak usah diperintahkan 'pun aku harus menyayangimu! _Ppabbo_!" ucap Jongin. kedua tangannya memeluk bantal kecil berwarna merah muda milik Hyein.

"lalu siapa _noona_ yang kau maksud?" tanya Hyein penasaran. Otaknya mulai berfikir, mengingat-ingat siapa yang Jongin panggil '_noona_' selain dirinya. "_Mwo_? Kau- jangan bilang, kau…"

"ya, _noona_ benar. Aku mencintainya, _noona_. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo _noona_." TES. Satu tetes air mata lolos dengan mudahnya dari mata Jongin.

Hyein diam, ia tahu Jongin belum menyelesaikan ucapannya dan akan melanjutkan perkataannya. "sebenarnya ini yang sangat aku takuti dari dulu. Ketika aku sudah menyatakannya, dia menjauh dari ku."

"dan… benar saja, sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dia tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Sama sekali." Jongin tertunduk dalam. Ia malu, sebagai seorang Kim Jongin yang dikenal pantang untuk menangis, sekarang sedang menangis karena seorang _yeoja_ di depan _noona_nya sendiri.

"Y- yak! Yak, Kim Jongin. kau tidak seperti Kim Jongin yang aku kenal. H- hey, kenapa kau terlihat begitu rapuh sekarang, heum?" Hyein menatap sendu _saeng_ kesayangannya itu. "kemarilah, _noona_ peluk…" Hyein membuka tangannya, mempersilahkan Jongin untuk memeluknya. Ia tahu, Jongin butuh kasih sayang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin memeluk tubuh Hyein yang terbilang lebih kecil darinya. "_noona_, Jongin harus bagaimana? Heum, Jongin rindu Kyungsoo _noona_." Tutur Jongin sambil memeluk tubuh Hyein.

Sebelah tangan Hyein mengusap sayang punggung tegap Jongin. "kau gengsi, eoh? Aku tanya, apa kau pernah menghubunginya? Kau seperti seorang _yeoja_, kau tahu? _yeoja_ yang selalu menunggu di hubungi." Hyein melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Jongin, kedua tangnnya memegang kedua pundak tegap Jongin.

"kau ini _namja_, tidak pantas jika kau sampai terlihat rapuh seperti ini. Seharusnya kau perjuangkan perasaan mu itu?" Hyein mencoba menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri dalam diri Jongin.

"berpikirlah positive, di tidak menghubungimu. Apa banyak kemungkinan. Bisa saja dia sakit atau lainnya." Lanjut Hyein.

Jongin kembali memeluk Hyein, "_gomawo noona_…"

.

Jongin duduk diam, menyendiri. Matanya menatap kosong _sunset_ yang sebenarnya terlihat jelas dari balkon kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya di meja kaca kecil.

_Drrt. Drrt._ Ponsel Jongin berketal kecil, menandakan satu pesan masuk disana. Jari nye mengusap layar ponselnya untuk membuka pesan masuk tadi.

'_aku merindukan mu, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu. temui aku di halte dekat sekolah kita dulu. Besok, tepat jam 12 siang._'

Mata Jongin berair membaca pesan itu. ini pertama kalinya selama 2 minggu terakhir ini. Ingin rasanya Jongin berteriak, melepaskan semua penat dalam pikirannya, menunjukkan rasa gembiranya, melepaskan rasa rindunya.

"aku berjanji, aku pasti akan menemui mu, _noona_."

* * *

_Aku duduk diam disini_

_Aku terus berharap, kau benar-benar datang kepadaku_

_Aku merindukanmu, benar-benar merindukanmu._

-You're My Mirage-

* * *

Jongin duduk di halte dekat sekolahnya dulu, lima menit lagi tepat jam 12 siang. Hari ini adalah siang yang terasa paling panas di musim panas tahun ini. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya Jongin yang merasakannya.

Jongin melihat ke ujung jalan, yang ia lihat hanyalah satu fenomena optik, _Fatamorgana_. Kemana Kyungsoo?

Jongin kembali menyalakan layar ponselnya, satu menit lagi sudah jam 12 siang. Jongin kembali melihat ke ujung jalan itu lagi.

"Kyungsoo." bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, matanya terus tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di tengah jalanan depan sekolah yang terbilang sangat sepi ini.

Kyungsoo berhenti di tengah jalan sana, di tengah-tengah fenomena _fatamorgana_ yang sejak tadi menemani Jongin. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyungsoo yang tetap diam di tempat.

Jongin berhenti berjalan, kini ia berdiri lima meter di depan Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap kedua mata itu, mata yang sangat ia rindukan. Sungguh, Jongin tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi menuntut untuk keluar.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang juga ikut menangis, Jongin sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin memeluk tubuh itu lagi. Jongin ingin mencium bibir itu lagi. Jongin ingin merasahan sentuhan hangat dari tangan Kyungsoo. sungguh, Jongin ingin Kyungsoo selalu di sampingnya.

WUSH. Angin bertiup kencang dari arah depan Jongin. reflek Jongin menghalangi matanya, kakinya tetap ia langkahkan maju kedepan. Tiba-tiba awan diatasnya berubah menjadi kelam. Jongin menutunkan tangan yang menutupi matanya.

Matanya membulat kaget. '_dimana Kyungsoo? bersembunyikah dia? Tapi dimana? Secepat itu 'kah?_' pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang muncul di otak Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _nan eodiga_?" teriak Jongin. ia yakin sedang tidak berhalusinasi. In terlalu terasa nyata untuk dikatakan sebuah halusinasi.

Mata Jongin menangkap sebuah sutar di tempat Kyungsoo berdiri tadi. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. '_ini nyata, bukan mimpi atau halusinasi_.' Pikirnya.

Jongin tersenyum melihat surat itu. itu adalah amplop pemberiannya, dan hanya Kyungsoo yang memilikinya. Amplop berwarna _soft pink_ dengan hiasan _gold glitter _di sekitarnya. Jongin membuka amplop itu dengan semangatnya.

'_annyeong, Jongin. maafkan aku karna tidak menghubungimu dua minggu ini._

_Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa terus ada di sampingmu._

_Aku akan pergi, aku harus pergi._

_Maafkan aku,aku merindukanmu Kim Jongin._

_Aku menyayangimu._

_Aku akan menjagamu dari sana._

_Saranghaeyo, Kim Jongin._

_Yang kau cintai, dan mencintaimu._

_Do Kyungsoo'_

TES. Air mata Jongin mengalir dengan derasnya. '_apa maksud surat ini? Kemana kau akan pergi? Kenapa kau harus pergi?_' Jongin berlutut di tengah jalan itu, menangisi isi surat ambigu dari Kyungsoo.

.

Jongin menagis tersedu-sedu bersama sepasang suami-istri yang sudah berumur di depannya.

"_andwae_, itu tidak mungkin eommanim. _Andwae_! _noona_, _jaebal_." racau Jongin ditengah tangisannya.

"empat hari yang lalu, dia berencana menuju rumah mu. ia khawatir padamu. Katanya kau tidak menghubunginya selama dua minggu." Tuan Do kembali bercerita.

"ia khawatir jika kau sakit, karena dia telah menolakmu waktu itu. tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak ingin kau menjauhinya." Lanjut tuan Do. Jongin yang mendengarnya semakin terisak, '_jadi kau mengkhawatirkanku, noona?_'

"dan sore itu juga… hiks. dia kecelakaan tepat di depan sekolah kalian dulu… _uri_ Kyungsoo terlibat kecelakaan tunggal, mobilnya tergelincir karena hujan deras sore itu." tuan Do ikut menangis bersama Nyonya Do dan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Saat sadar, ia meminta dituliskan surat untukmu. Dia bilang, biar dia sendiri yang memberikannya kepadamu. Dan tepat setelah itu, Kyungsoo pergi." Ucap Nyunya Do. Kini tuan Do benar benar menangis. Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kehilangan dan rasa bersalahnya yang teramat sangat.

Tuan Do menyeka air matanya, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya surat itu bisa ada di tanganmu. Surat itu kami ikut sertakan bersama Kyungsoo di dalam petinya." Suara tuan Do terdengar serak.

"_noona_, kumohon. Jangan seperti ini…" Jongin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sesak dadanya ketika mengingat orang yang sangat ia cintai itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"_eommanim_,_ appanim_. Hukum aku, ini semua salahku. Kalau kalian ingin aku musnah dari dunia ini… akan aku lakukan itu." Jongin berlutut dihadapan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo.

"_anni_, bukan salahmu. Ini sudah menjadi takdir Jongin. tetaplah hidup. Berbahagialah, carilah kebahagiaan lain di diluar sana." Nyonya Do mengusap sayang kepala Jongin yang sudah ia anggao seperti anaknya sendiri. "kau sudah seperti saeng untuk Kyungsoo. itu berarti kau juga sudah seperti aegya kami. Kami tidak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya." Nyonya Do menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

"kenapa kalian seperti ini pada ku? apa aku pantas?" ucap Jongin di dalam pelukan nyonya Do.

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. ini takdir, tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya." Tuan Do mendekati Nyonya Do yang sedang memeluk Jongin.

"apa kau pernah mendengar suatu mitos?" tanya tuan Do.

Jongin melepaskan diri dari pelukan nyonya Do. "apa itu?"

"kalau kita yang ditinggalkan terus menangisi kepergian orang yang meninggalkan kita. Nanti, orang yang kita tinggal itu akan merasa kesakitan disana. Dia tidak akan merasa tenang disana." Tuan Do kembali menasihati Jongin.

Jongin diam. Ia mencerna kata-kata tuan Do tadi. Benarkah itu? berarti aku sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo noona? Oh, ayolah. Seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo!

"Jongin-ah, kita lewati ini bersama, _ne_? kami akan membantumu untuk melupakannya…" ujar nyonya Do, diiringi dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Jongin ikut tersenyum, "aku akan mencobanya bersama kalian, _eommanim_, _appanim_."

* * *

_Sekarang kau pergi untuk selamanya._

_Tapi aku senang, aku selalu ada disampingmu selama ini._

_Kau… adalah Fatamorgana dalam hidupku._

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu_

_-_You're My Mirage-

* * *

3 Years Ago…

"_noona_, apa kabarmu? Aku tahu, kau pasti senang sekali disana…" Jongin mengusap batu nisan berwarna putih yang tertancap dalam pada tanah. Sebagai tanda, terkuburnya raga seorang Do Kyungsoo di dalamnya.

"_noona_, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungimu. Maafkan aku. apa kau marah padaku?" Jongin masih tetap pada posisi awalnya.

"sore ini, aku akan ikut Hyein _noona_ ke Jepang. Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali selama 3 sampai 4 tahun kedepan." Bibir Jongin sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. "aku pergi dulu. Aku akan merindukanmu. _Saranghae_… Pay pay." Sentuhan terakhir, Jongin mengecup batu nisan itu, sebagai tanda perpisahan.

.

"whoa… aku senang appa baik kepadaku, kau menjadi penasihatku, _noona_!" girang Jongin yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Hyein.

"ini pertamakalinya aku temukan. Seorang Manajer, memiliki seorang asisten pribadi yang merangkap sebagai penasihat pribadi." Oceh Hyein.

"aku bercanda! _Appa_ hanya memintamu untuk mendampingi ku dalam penyeleksian karyawan baru"

"aku sedang tidak ingin diguraui, Kim Jongin!" Hyein mendengus sebal. Hal seperti ini, itu biasa untuk dua kakak beradik seperti Jongin dengan Hyein.

"apa _noona_ sudah mendapatkan list pelamarnya?" tanya Jongin. Mereka berdiri berdampingan di dalam lift.

"belum, boleh ku lihat?" jawab Hyein.

"tentu saja. Kau lihat dulu saja..." jawab Jongin. Mereka pun keluar dari lift, berjalan menuju ruangan Jongin yang ada di lantai 3.

Hyein duduk di hadapan Jongin. Matanya mulai menelaah data data pelamaran kerja yang dijadikan satu dalam satu bundel. "apa kau sudah melihat ini sebelumnya?" tanya Hyein.

"aku? Belum, kenapa?" jawab Jongin yang sudah mulai disibukan oleh layar tipis monitor di depannya.

"tak apa..." Hyein mulai membuka halaman berikutnya. "ahh, mungkin orang ini akan jadi favorite ku Jongin." gumam Hyein.

"kau tidak boleh memihak, kita harus adil dalam penyeleksian."

"aku tidak yakin... Kau pasti akan langsung memint..."

Jongin menyela perkataan Hyein. "eoh, sudah jam 10. Ayo kita mulai!" Hyein hanya mengangguk nurut.

.

Pelamar pertama sampai pelamar ketiga puluh empat, mereka semua sudah Jongin dan Hyein lewati. Sembilan pelamar sudah pasti diterima yang lain masuk dalam list pertimbangan, tinggal satu pelamar dan satu tempat untuk karyawan lagi.

"ya, silahkan masuk." ucap Jongin yang terlihat sibuk dengn berkasnya.

Wanita itu berjalan lalu duduk di hadapan Jongin dan menyerahkan map berwarna merah yang menjadi syarat untuk pelamar.

"silahkan..." Jongin membuka setiap halaman berkas yang diberikan wanita itu.

"saya Yuhime Yashima. Silahkan beri saya pertanyaan." ucap wanita itu.

Jongin diam, matanya menatap lekat pada berkas dihadapannya.

"kau... Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Jongin dengan suara yang terdengar dalam. Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"a- apa maksud anda, tuan?" tanya wanita itu dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang terdengar bergetar. Ya, dia ketakutan.

"k-kau… bukan orang Jepang, benar?" tanya Jongin dengan bahasa Koreanya.

Wanita itu terlonjak kaget. kenapa-bisa-dia-tahu? "_w- wae_? dalam persyaratan tidak mengharuskan orang itu orang Jepang, bukan?" elak wanita yang di panggil Yuhime itu.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lekat kedua manik itu. oh, _Shit_! Kenapa bisa? "katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya? Dulu, kau bersekolah dimana? Katakan semua riwayat hidupmu!" mata Jongin berair.

"a- aku… maaf, tuan. Saya tidak ingat sedikit pun." Jawab Yuhime.

"ARGHH…" deru nafas Jongin sudah tidak beraturan. Tangannya melempar bingkai foto di atas mejanya. "Hyein _noona_, cepat masuk!" pekik Jongin.

Bingkai foto itu jatuh di dekat kaki Yuhemi. Jemari lentiknya meraih selembar foto di balik kacanya yang sudah hancur. Matanya melebar sempurna ketika melihat foto itu. sebelah tangannya bergetar ketika memegang foto itu. matanya berair, ia siap untuk menangis.

"ada apa Jongin?" tanya Hyein yang langsung berlari lalu mendekap tubuh tegap dongsaengnya. Ia tahu, akan jadi seperti ini ketika ia melihat foto Yuhime dalam daftar pelamar.

"kenapa seperti ini, _noona_? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti…" frustasi Jongin.

"diamlah, kau ini _namja_, _arrachi_?"

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Ia ingat, ia sudah dewasa. Umurnya sudah 24 tahun. Ia tidak pantas bersikap seperti anak 12 tahun yang menangis karena putus cinta. Dan satu yang tidak bisa di tolak. Jongin harus ingat, ia panutan dari semua bawahannya. Jadi, ia harus profrssional bukan?

Jongin sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kepada orang itu, "kau… kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Jongin.

Yuhime menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Jongin dengan seksama. "kau… Kyungsoo, benar?" lanjur Jongin.

"B- Bagaimana bisa?" Yuhime sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Jongin. sedetik kemudian, dia bersikap seperti biasa. "Ya, aku memang Kyungsoo. Oh Kyungsoo. aku juga yakin, _yeoja_ di foto ini juga bernama Kyungsoo. dan aku yakin, kau salah mengira. Aku-bukan-dia. Mengerti?" Yuhime menekan nekan foto itu di dada Jongin. lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Jongin.

"_Tidak, aku yakin, itu kau!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The And...

.

.

.

.

.

Ending nya jelek ya?

endingnya ngegantung ya?

nyambung enggak sih alurnya?

eum... perlu _sequel_ kah?

duh... butuh kritik dan saran!

maafkan debay, ne? kalau sudah mengecewakan kalian.

Review, ne?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_sign_

blackwhite1214


End file.
